Lean With Me
by blubelle
Summary: Long oneshot. Juumonji, Sena, and a motorcycle. In Juumonji's point of view. I don't own anything.


**The feel of the open road... Just lean with me-**

………

"Take me with you, please?"

My shock was evident, and I knew it. I could feel it shake my entire being. It was an incredible feeling, this rush he created. I let it vibrate then reverberate throughout me.

He was so casual throughout all of it, so innocent within his rose-tinted world. Sure the small running back had experienced hardship, had seen evil incarnate, had felt fear. However, I couldn't see any of that right now. No, instead he merely stared up at me with those deceptively naïve eyes. Full of wonder, hope, and was that excitement? I wished that is was. Just maybe.

Brushing off my long-winded stupor I realized what he was asking. That he was expecting some form of a response.

"Sure," was the wonderfully sophisticated monosyllabic reply I found I was capable of offering.

He was beaming now, hiding nothing from me. Why did I say that? Now I think through my answer.

"When's the best time for you to come pick me up?" He asked with childish glee. His smile unfaltering and unabashedly spread across his face. It seemed as if every part of his face showed his happiness. His smile had reached past his lips up to his eyes. His cheeks were dappled pink and accentuated by the sun-induced freckles that really only became apparent to me now. His forehead had wonderfully etched lines from excitedly hopeful raised eyebrows. Even his ears seemed perked with amusement, the dry week-old sun burnt tips suddenly going red once again.

"Juumonji? Uh, are you sure it's okay?" Sena asked me hesitantly, that debilitating fear creeping across his features and disturbing the happiness he so evidently exuded just moments ago. I suddenly wanted those few short-lived seconds back.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Of course it's alright and don't ask again." I said aggressively and quite self-assuredly. But just as fast as it came, it left me like a gun barrel to the temple; my impatience and arrogance gone with the speed of lead and gunpowder, leaving me weak and vulnerable. "I guess… I mean, well tomorrow would probably- maybe tomorrow, around two?" I stuttered through my pathetic lack of composure.

"Sounds great! I'll see you then." Sena said with built up residual excitement. How he still had so much energy after their extended practice was astonishing. Just walking back onto the field after getting dressed brings back waves of exhaustion like quick panting huffs of exhaled breath.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." I said a little tiredly, and I watched him jog further up where Monta was waiting. I watched them talk excitedly, peeking over their shoulder on occasion while they walked away, presumably talking about our conversation.

I watched them until they were out of sight. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to finally head home. Tomorrow should be interesting.

………

I've been obnoxiously nervous all day today. For awhile I didn't recognize the feeling. It's been awhile since I've felt this, apprehension, yes, hesitance, yes; but nervousness, no. So through my confusion and odd stomach twisting, I somehow made it to where I am now.

With an odd sense of joy I managed to find the old helmet some distant relative gave me years ago. Still in it's original box with the same, now dusty shipping paraphernalia. Flames and silver decals winding from the front of the motorcycle helmet all the way across the sides and to the back. The look of the helmet was pretty cool, but that was probably intentional, as a way of goading me into actually wearing the thing.

An old note using wasted words on hopes of safety placed on top, forgotten. The signature at the end unreadable even back then due to the shotty penmanship of the sender. Regardless, I couldn't care less which respective 'loved one' actually sent this piece of crap to me. I never intended to wear it anyway. I'd never live it down if I drove the backstreets wearing a fucking helmet.

For some reason I felt more at ease knowing Sena would have it. So I strapped it securely to the back of my bike with an old rubber bungee cord, took a deep breath and turned the engine over.

Pulling away from my house I sped down my street, shifting hard and feeling of the jerk of the bike beneath me. I made a sharp turn onto the next road, enjoying the sight of the road getting increasingly closer to the right side of my body as I leaned with the turn. There was no going back now.

When I finally made it to Sena's house it was about five past two and he was waiting outside for me. I turned off the engine and kicked the stand down resolutely. Slowly, I shifted the weight of the bike onto it.

It was a nice surprise seeing him sitting there with anticipation, jumping up and smiling at the sight of me. I've never garnered that kind of reaction from anyone. It was a shock to experience something so different from the norm.

"Hey Jyuumonji. Thanks for doing this, I've always wanted to-"

"Yeah, yeah. Here's your helmet." I had to cut him off. I've never been good with sentimentality. I undid the cord and threw it into his yard before shoving the helmet in his direction. His smile never wavered as he took it from my hands. "Just don't fight me when we ride." I said, looking down at him while he fumbled with the tightly tied strap. He stopped momentarily and looked at me in confusion.

"You'll understand when we leave. Just… lean with me." I said, admittedly with a little mysticism. He nodded but I'm not sure if that was comprehension that crossed his features. Regardless, it was brief for he immediately went back to messing with the strap.

"Give me that." I stated a little too roughly and extricated the helmet from his fumbling fingers. I made quick work of the button and clasp before throwing the hunk of plastic back into his hands.

He shoved the helmet down onto his head with practiced fluidity and looked back up at me.

It looked so natural on him. I suppose that it's due to the fact that I see him in his football helmet nearly every day. The plate that protects his face projected my reflection back at me just as his eye shield does.

His hands moved up to the strap and I knew I wasn't going to be able to watch him attempt to clasp it properly and efficiently. It was a little different than our football helmets which only need to be snapped onto the side.

I calmly reached up and moved his hands from the black tightly woven strap, a little too gently for my liking actually. He titled his chin up to give me access, which had an odd effect on my self-possession. I pulled the strap through the metal clasp, attempting to take my time knowing that if I rushed I'd only end up making the process go on longer with my bumbling and messy fingers. I tightened the strap before pulling it around and through the second metal clasp then snapping it to the side with a loud click.

He looked back at me once I'd finished. "Thanks." He stated kindly and at that moment I was glad that I couldn't see his face.

"Alright, let's go." I said motioning toward the bike with a tilt of my head.

I got on first and kicked the stand out, then waited for him to climb on. He imitated me nicely, swinging one leg over then shifting his weight to the center of the bike.

I looked down at his feet and almost smacked myself for forgetting to put the pegs out for him to rest his feet on. He was none the wiser, having never been on a motorcycle before. I suppose he assumed my exhaust pipe was good for foot placement, and although I'm sure it's comfortable, he wouldn't enjoy just how angry I'd get when the rubber soles of his tennis shoes melted onto my exhaust. I leaned back and pulled out the pegs on each side. He understood quickly.

I didn't wait for him to put his arms around me before putting it in gear and swerving into the correct lane. In fact I was silently dreading that moment. However, after that first initial lurch I felt his small arms wrap around my waist. Luckily he sat toward the back of his seat. I knew that that wouldn't last long however.

Just as I predicted, right as I pulled up and slowed down to a stop at the end of the street he slid forward quickly, the force of gravity pulling our bodies flush together.

He held me tightly as we made the turn. I swung out a little further on the empty street not wanting to scare him with the lean of the bike.

I drove contentedly, shifting smoother than I liked- I always did enjoy that lurch- for Sena's sake.

After about 20 solid minutes of driving calmly down the small roads in our area I pulled up to a stop light. I turned around to face him and pulled the reflective shield up. That way I could see his face and he could hear me a little easier over the load rumbling of the bike. He gave me an inquisitive look and waited for me to speak.

"You mind if we hit the highway? We'll be going faster." I stated with a precautionary tone.

"Faster? Yeah, definitely." His expression became one of pure excitement. I turned my head back around just as the light changed and heard the click of the shield going back in place before the now familiar feel of his lithe arms encircling me returned.

I made a sharp turn and for some reason I knew he enjoyed it. I knew that he could feel it too, that rush of adrenaline at the sight of the road right below your knee. He didn't fight the turn and leaned with the bike like a natural.

I merged onto the highway and shifted as I gained speed. The bike was loud and I loved it. Faster and faster, I know this stretch of the highway, no cops.

The wind whipped around us fiercely. The tips of our clothing lashing out against the force of the brutal wind created from the pure, unadulterated speed. Images flew by us, just flashes of objects that your mind hardly has time to focus on or even put a name to. This amazing feeling, this complex yet simple experience is why I ride.

The rumble of the bike is exhilarating and the vibrations from the engine are like nothing I've ever felt before. Every insignificantly small imperfection in the road is magnified. Even a small crack can make the bike jump and dance.

We drove for awhile on that highway and the whole time I couldn't help but feel glad that I had decided to take him with me.

When I finally got off the highway I headed for his house and he knew where I was headed. I could have sworn I heard him sigh sorrowfully but there's no way that that's possible over the roar of the bike.

I slowed and felt his arms go a little slack around my waist. I took an exaggeratedly sharp turn onto his street and felt him grip me firmly once again. God damn me for letting that small smile escape and loiter around my lips. God damn him for making me react that way.

I pulled up to the front of his house slowly, down shifting gracefully before planting both feet down onto the road with finality. I revved it one last time before letting the engine die. It was over.

I felt the bike shift as he got off. I kicked the stand down and swung my leg over to help him remove the helmet.

He waited for me to approach, his fingers lying idly by his sides not even attempting to try to remove the strap.

He lifted his chin just like before, awaiting my knowing fingers. There was just something about his exposed neck that got to me. I let my fingers run slowly up the sides of the exposed skin, up to the strap. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. Why did I just do that? I shouldn't have. What's wrong with me lately?

In moments I had finished undoing the strap and I took a step back to let him take it off. He removed it with ease and for some reason watching him now was incredibly different than on the field. He flashed me a huge smile.

"That… that was amazing." He stated as if he were out of breath. "I'm speechless." That's what it was.

"You liked it?" I asked, why did I sound so hesitant? So hopeful?

"Yeah, it was great!" He said while handing me the helmet. "Especially making such sharp turns, and when we passed that one guy on the highway the way you swerved around him like that. I loved the highway, how fast were we going? It felt like my helmet was going to fly off." Sena said quickly, like a young child explaining their first time at an amusement park.

Something dawned on me though. Why didn't I think of that? Of course Sena would enjoy going fast. Speed is basically in his nature.

"I'm glad you liked it." I found myself saying. Man could I be thick-headed. "I think we got up to about 150 (kmh)." I stated.

"Wow. Would it be wrong if I said 'that's it'?" Sena asked sheepishly, and I laughed. I never could have imagined that I'd have such a good time. It was weird seeing this new side of Sena. He has changed a lot since the beginning of the season. At what point in time did he stop being afraid of me? Ah fuck it, I don't remember.

"No, it wouldn't be. Would it be wrong if I asked, 'when do you want to go for another ride'?" Where did that come from? Why did I say something so corny? I watched Sena's face light up, oh that's why.

"Soon?" Sean asked hesitantly, flinching with the question as if someone were going to hit him.

"How about tomorrow before practice?" I asked with more confidence than I thought I had at the moment.

For the next couple of weeks we took a ride nearly every day. For once I felt like I wasn't wasting money on gas. Things changed though, for the better of course.

Every time I arrived at Sena's house I always handed him 'his' helmet. He'd deftly undo the strap, having picked it up after the first time but for some reason he always waited for me, lifting his chin up and letting me strap it for him.

When we rode he always hugged himself to my back tightly regardless of what speed we were going.

I found it oddly exciting thinking up new places to drive to, new places for him to see. Like the more rural counties and the Cake factory the next town over. On a bike the smells waft around you unlike in a car. I wanted him to experience everything.

Every trip we always found time to enjoy that single strip of un-patrolled highway. I found myself going faster and faster, and I realized that Sena enjoyed the drives more and more.

Ever since the end of that initial drive, Sena had been increasingly more comfortable. The stiffness I felt that first time crammed against my back was gone.

He had even begun to… touch a little more. I always knew when he especially enjoyed himself because one finger would escape his tightly clasped hands and would idly stroke my stomach. Which only urged me further to hit the highway and open up the throttle.

I never would have imagined that Sena would be the one to engage this sort of reaction out of me. Of course, I never would have imagined that Sena would be such a bold person. The rush of adrenaline does things to him, makes him more brash, more audacious. Things had certainly changed between us. I'm sure he knows that I'm affected by the things he does to me.

Like when I was messing with him on the highway a week later by actually going the incomprehensibly slow speed limit. His hands slowly let go of each other and crawled up my chest. I could feel each and every bit of his hands through my shirt and we both knew that the little game was over- it certainly wouldn't stop me from doing it again however. The moment his fists clenched the front of my shirt we were speeding down the road.

On days that we had time we'd take a break and eat somewhere in town or even just stop in the middle of nowhere.

But nothing really changed until one day when we were in the latter situation.

I parked the bike in the grass on the side of the road. We'd found a creek way out by a small patch of forest. Sena had motioned for me to stop.

"And why did you want to stop here?" I asked with mock anger. I really couldn't care less where we went. I walked up to him as he was taking off his helmet, which I'm beginning to think he's grown quite fond of.

I stood right in front of him, watching as the helmet finally slid off and exposed his face. He held it in his right hand and let his arm fall to his side. In a flash his weight had rocked forward onto his toes. He gave me the lightest peck on the lips before rolling back onto his heels and setting the helmet down on the grass.

"Because we can." He stated with his back turned to me while making his way to the light sounds of running water.

I was instantly brought back to the first day when I stood shell-shocked just because of a simple question. I suppose in reality the question was a rather important one. 'Take me with you, please?' He's different than he was back then. The way he fidgeted in nervousness and feared the thought of a negative response.

I feel like a different person too.

"You coming, Juumonji?" I blinked a few times, my head darting toward the sound of Sena's voice. From that moment on we never went into the city for lunch. Screw being in a public place. If we had time we'd go out into the middle of nowhere.

It didn't shock me when I realized that I'd never met anyone so in love with riding, or that I'd never loved riding as much as I do with Sena seated behind me.

Later, Sena lifted the visor up and leaned forward over my shoulder while we were stopped at the sign just before the highway. "Open her up." He spoke but it came to me like a whisper over the roar of the engine. Oddly, it doesn't surprise me that those three simple words were by far the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

Nothing shocks me these days.


End file.
